Support
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: She should’ve been there for her and offered support; she shouldn’t have had a falling out with her and not talk to her. Minor TxG ZxS major Gabpay friendship NOT SLASH.


**Stupid**

**Author's Note: ****Hi everyone. So this is my newest story for HSM and I am asking for reviews for this story because this story is very important to me on a personal level. I won't give details but I will say that this is something that I take very seriously and I would appreciate some reviews and people to read this. It would mean so much to me if you reviewed.**

**Summary:****Gabriella knew that Sharpay did stupid things, but she didn't think she would do something this stupid.**

* * *

Twenty-three year old Gabriella Montez stood in the cemetery and let tears stream down her cheeks. Her heart was broken; she felt each and every part of her heart break and didn't even bother to repair it. She was too heartbroken to say anything; even to her fiancé, Troy Bolton. She knew that he would try and get her to talk about it, but she didn't want to. Gabriella couldn't help but feel guilty; she knew that what had happened to her best friend was her fault. She should've been there for her and offered support; she shouldn't have had a falling out with her and not talk to her. Gabriella remembered how it all fell apart between her and her best friend…

--

Seventeen year old Gabriella held onto her boyfriend, Troy Bolton's hand as she walked down the hall to find her best friend Sharpay. Gabriella and Sharpay had been best friends since they were both four years old; they had been through everything together. Sharpay had been there for Gabriella when her father died when she was ten and Gabriella had been there for Sharpay when Sharpay needed someone to help her deal with her self-esteem issues throughout the years. There was nothing that these two hadn't been through together. Everything they did was with each other. That was their promise; everything was supposed to be just the two of them together no matter what.

Gabriella and Troy walked down the hall and saw Sharpay getting her lunch from her locker. Gabriella and Troy smiled when they saw Sharpay. They were all great friends and always knew that they could depend on each other. Troy had been friends with Sharpay since they were ten years old when they met at day camp. They were both thrilled when they discovered they were in the same high school and when Troy confided in Sharpay he liked Gabriella and Gabriella told Sharpay she liked Troy, Sharpay set them up. Gabriella and Troy were both very inclined to Sharpay. Sharpay made eye contact with her two best friends and she smiled happily and hugged them both.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Sharpay asked as she hugged them both. Gabriella smiled against her best friend and boyfriend and she released herself from their grasp.

"Nothing much. What's up with you?" Gabriella asked.

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry." Sharpay informed them. Taking his girlfriend's hand in his, Troy began to lead them towards the cafeteria.

"Well what are we waiting for? I hear that the cafeteria is serving pizza with extra pepperoni today." Troy exclaimed, his love for pizza clearly showing in his voice. The two girls rolled their eyes and laughed as they found a table and sat down. Troy went in line to go buy his lunch, leaving Gabriella and Sharpay by themselves to eat their homemade lunches. Gabriella's mom had packed her a ham and cheese sandwich with an apple and a granola bar, while Sharpay's mother gave her leftover pizza, a can of Pepsi and a chocolate bar. As Gabriella began to indulge in her sandwich, Sharpay began to tell Gabriella the news that she had been dying to tell her.

"I think that Zeke might ask me out today." Sharpay told her best friend, unable to remove the smile from her face. Sharpay has had a crush on Zeke, for almost a year now. Gabriella seemed to think that it was a pair made in heaven; they both were interested in the same things, they always talked in their classes and Lance seemed like he was on the verge of asking her out.

"Really? I'm so happy for you Sharpay. Pretty soon, we'll be able to double date." Gabriella happily said. Sharpay nodded in agreement, but the smile soon fell from her face when she saw who was coming to their table. It was Carla Donner; Zeke's ex girlfriend. Carla and Zeke broke up over a year ago when Zeke caught Carla cheating on him. Carla regretted breaking Zeke's heart but Zeke never forgave her. Carla noticed how much he liked Sharpay and always tried to bring Sharpay's chances with Zeke down, but she always failed. But now, she was determined.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in; two of my least favorite people at one table." Carla taunted. Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at Carla, who just stood there staring at them.

"Go away Carla." Gabriella demanded. Carla looked over at Gabriella and she raised her eyebrows as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well hello Gabriella. Where's Troy? Has he run off for another tramp already?" Carla asked, hoping to get Gabriella where it hurts. But Gabriella didn't give her that satisfaction too quickly.

"No he didn't. The tramps aren't his type. Sorry, it looks like he won't be looking your way any time soon." Gabriella quipped, staying strong and not letting Carla get to her. Carla rolled her eyes and just stared down at Gabriella, trying to belittle her.

"If tramps aren't his type, then why is he with you?" Carla asked, trying to be as rude and belligerent as she could. Before Gabriella had a chance to even say a comeback, Sharpay jumped in and stopped her.

"That's enough Carla. Go back to your friends, if you even have any." Sharpay snapped; getting aggravated that Carla was over at their table. Carla abandoned her attention on Gabriella and she turned to Sharpay and she grinned devilishly. Carla knew that while Gabriella had high self-esteem, she knew that Sharpay had very low self-esteem and she would be able to get to her easier.

"Well if it isn't Sharpay Evans. Last I heard you were interested in Zeke Baylor." Carla stated, more than she informed. Sharpay nodded her head, hoping that she was making Carla jealous.

"Well you heard correctly." Sharpay proudly told her. Carla bit her lip as she just stared at Sharpay and then she stared at what Sharpay had for lunch and she had the perfect idea to bring Sharpay down.

"Well I don't know how long Zeke will stay interested in you." Carla told her rudely. Sharpay raised her eyebrows, unsure of why Carla would say what she had just said.

"And why would you think that? Because you still aren't over him?" Sharpay asked sarcastically. Carla shook her head with a grin and she pointed to Sharpay's hips.

"No, it's because Zeke doesn't like fat girls. He likes them thin and he won't tolerate tubby girls." Carla cruelly told Sharpay, already seeing Sharpay's eyes go wide in fear. Sharpay looked down at her body and she could've sworn that she saw her hips expand before her eyes. Sharpay was only a hundred and twenty-five pounds…was that supposed to be fat?

"But maybe Zeke has changed and he is turned on by love handles and flabby tummies. Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have a life. I'll see you losers later. And Gabriella, if Troy doesn't come back you know that he found another tramp." Carla mocked them as she walked away, leaving the two best friends in silence. Gabriella looked over at Sharpay and she already saw that tears were building in her eyes and her food was pushed away from her.

"Sharpay don't listen to her. You're not fat at all. She's just jealous." Gabriella assured her best friend, praying and hoping that she would listen to her like she normally did. But Sharpay didn't look at her; she just let a tear stream down her face as she shook her head.

"Whatever. Excuse me; I'm just going to go to the washroom." Sharpay muttered as she grabbed her lunch and threw it in the garbage as she left for the bathroom. Gabriella had a bad feeling about what Sharpay was going to be doing, but when she got up to go, Troy and a bunch of his friends came and they began to distract Gabriella and she never had a chance to go and see Sharpay.

Several months had passed since the incident and Sharpay still took Carla's cruel and untrue words to heart. Sharpay rarely ate her food and she was constantly at the gym exercising or running around her block several times. Sharpay's weight looked like it was at almost ninety pounds. Due to losing eighty percent of her body fat, Sharpay was constantly cold and no matter how many different lip ointments she used, her lips were always dry and chapped, along with her dry skin. Sharpay had terrible mood swings and was always feeling low of herself and she caused a serious fall in relationships with her family; she never communicated with her parents or with her twin brother, Ryan. But every time Gabriella tried to bring up the subject, Sharpay either changed the subject or she denied that she was starving herself. She soon became very sensitive when people mentioned anything about body weight and she would become aggressive if someone offered her to eat something that she had 'forbidden' herself to eat. Sharpay was changing and growing distant; and Gabriella didn't like it.

Gabriella struggled to get Sharpay to talk or even admit that she was refusing to eat but she often failed. Sharpay had grown to be really moody and she ended up becoming very volatile towards Gabriella. Gabriella had tried several times to get the gang to give her an intervention, but Sharpay often left and never listened, only to become more angry and losing more weight. Gabriella even got Zeke to try and talk to her, but Sharpay still wasn't convinced that he would think she was beautiful if she had gained a few more pounds. Sharpay's self-esteem had gotten so low, she didn't even listen to the one guy she loved anymore. And every time Gabriella saw her throw away the lunch that her mother had packed for her broke her heart. But one day, Gabriella had decided she had enough and she was going to make Sharpay listen.

"Sharpay, I need to talk to you." Gabriella told Sharpay, who was at her locker packing up her locker to get ready to go home. Sharpay looked back at her best friend and she rolled her eyes, already knowing what she was going to bug her about.

"What do you want Gabriella?" Sharpay cruelly asked with irritation in her eyes.

"Sharpay, I know that I've talked to you about this before, but I think that you have a problem." Gabriella said as she followed after Sharpay who was walking towards the exit of the school.

"The only problem I have is you!" Sharpay angrily snapped. Gabriella ignored the comment and she continued to follow after Sharpay.

"Sharpay, I think you have anorexia nervosa. You have all the physical, physiological, behavioral and not to mention the emotional symptoms of anorexia nervosa. You are at least ninety pounds and you look terrible. You don't look attractive or sexy, you look awful! Sharpay you need help. You have to go to rehab!" Gabriella exclaimed as she followed Sharpay outside East High School. Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks and she turned to Gabriella, anger clearly in her eyes. Gabriella already had a sense that it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I am so tired of hearing your crap, Gabriella! From day one, you have been jealous of me. You have been jealous that I can fit into my skinny jeans better than you ever could! Maybe if you were a little more supportive than maybe I wouldn't feel so angry right now!" Sharpay angrily hollered, catching the attention of several people. Gabriella was truly hurt by Sharpay telling her that she hasn't been supportive and she fought back.

"Don't ever say that again! I have done nothing but support you! You just never accepted my support and you turned your back on me." Gabriella informed Sharpay, ignoring that fact that several people were standing around and listening to their argument. Sharpay stared down at Gabriella and she shook her head in shame, which was mixed with fury and hurt.

"I thought you were my best friend Gabriella. I thought that you would understand. But clearly I was wrong. Clearly you aren't a true friend." Sharpay told Gabriella, hitting Gabriella where it hurt. Gabriella felt like Sharpay had just slapped her across the face and then pushed her down. She could deal with Sharpay telling her that she was fat and that she was jealous of her, but the fact that Sharpay had told her that she wasn't a true friend killed her more than anything. Allowing tears to fall from her eyes, Gabriella stared at Sharpay and shook her head with several emotions in her eyes.

"You know what, Sharpay? I think the very same thing about you. I thought you were my best friend. I have done nothing but strive to help you and get you to see that you have a problem, but clearly you don't care, so why should I? We're done here Sharpay. If you don't want to be my friend or even talk to me, I don't care anymore. You can suffer the consequences of anorexia nervosa on your own. You're not in my life anymore." Gabriella cruelly told Sharpay as she walked away from Sharpay and the shocked crowd, with tears flowing down her cheeks. She was just as shocked as everyone else to have ended her friendship with the one person she knew would always be there for her. Gabriella knew that Sharpay did stupid things, but she didn't think she would do something this stupid.

--

Sharpay and Gabriella hadn't talked. They had permanently ended their friendship. Even at graduation they refused to talk to each other and they both found it a struggle to be happy that day. Gabriella and Troy attended Stanford University together, leaving Sharpay behind. Gabriella and Troy enjoyed their four years at Stanford and they moved on with their future. Troy had even proposed to Gabriella on her twenty-third birthday. Gabriella was more than thrilled that she was going to live happily ever after. But Gabriella wanted her best friend that she left behind many years ago at her wedding. She wanted to make things right between her and Sharpay. Gabriella looked her up in the phonebook and she found Ryan's phone number and she called him, asking for Sharpay's phone number and her home address.

And that's when Ryan gave her the devastating news.

Sharpay died the year before. Sharpay had continued to not eat and exercise compulsively and she ended up dying due to heart failure. The doctors believed that it was in relation to her anorexia. Gabriella and Troy hadn't heard about the funeral because Sharpay and the rest of the family just wanted a confidential funeral and only have her family there. Ryan also said that once Zeke heard the news, he became distraught and he left the neighborhood, never to be heard from again. Through the tears, Gabriella had asked where she wads buried and Ryan had told her where she had been buried. As soon as she got off the phone with Ryan, she grabbed Troy and her car keys and she got Troy to drive her to the cemetery, sobbing as she told him what had happened to Sharpay.

Gabriella stared at the headstone and let countless tears stream down her face. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was dead. Gabriella had always somehow thought that they would always have forever to be together. But she just realized that life was too short and she could lose everything in a blink of an eye as she read the headstone:

_Sharpay Marie Evans_

_June 12 1990 – July 19 2012_

_Beloved daughter, niece and friend_

_You will always be loved_

"Gabriella, there was nothing you could've done. Don't blame yourself." Troy's comforting voice came into her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Gabriella peeled her eyes off the headstone and she looked at her fiancé and she shook her head, the tears refusing to stop coming. She felt guilty and full of regret that she couldn't be there to help Sharpay through her disorder. Maybe if she had been there maybe Sharpay would still be alive today.

"I can't help it Troy; I feel so guilty." Gabriella sobbed as she hugged him. Troy kissed the top of her head and he lifted his hands and held her face in his hands and he wiped away the tears.

"I understand that you feel guilty, but you have to realize that you did everything you could do. You can't keep doing this to yourself." Troy told her, trying to be as comforting as he could. Gabriella didn't say anything; she just smiled weakly and hugged Troy. For several moments, they just hugged in silence until they heard someone walking towards them. When they saw that it was Ryan, they went over to him and gave him a hug, offering their condolence.

"Thank you both. Actually, Sharpay left this letter for you Gabriella. She told me not to open it and I had to give it to you." Ryan informed her as Gabriella took the letter. Gabriella smiled weakly and thanked him for the letter. Ryan and Troy walked towards their cars and were talking as Gabriella sat beside Sharpay's grave and she opened the letter and began to read it.

_"Dear Gabriella,_

_I guess this wasn't the way you wanted to see me again huh? I'm writing you this letter because I realize now that I am becoming weak and ill. And I know now that it's because of my anorexia. I'm writing you this letter because I wanted to apologize for treating you the way I did. I should've taken your support and I shouldn't have taken our childhood promise for granted. I know that there was no way I could've been saved now, but I want you to know that it was not your fault. I did not die angry at you or convinced that you didn't help me; because you really did. I'm giving this letter to Ryan (if he hasn't lost it already) to give you so you will always remember me as your best friend and I want you to marry Troy and maybe, possibly name a daughter after me. If not that, at least warn your children about anorexia nervosa in my memory. My dying wish is for you to not have to lose another person to anorexia. I love you Gabriella; I always have and I always will._

_Love Sharpay."_

Gabriella read the letter several times and she let many tears fall from her eyes. She suddenly felt a little bit happier and less dejected. Gabriella looked up at the sky and managed a smile. She made a promise that moment to marry Troy, warn people about anorexia nervosa…and name her future daughter Sharpay Anne Bolton.

* * *

_**Please read and review, it would really make me feel better if you did.**_

_**Love Alanna xo**_


End file.
